


we're in this together

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, anxiety!!, i feel like shit so my fren wrote this for me, thunderstorms!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is scared. he's scared of lots of things, but for now it's thunderstorms.</p>
<p>another lovely fic written by my bae elliot ❤<br/>(if you follow my account, you'll know that they wrote the eddsworld fic <i>downgrade<i></i></i>, so that's pretty rad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're in this together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_mannequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/gifts).



Josh hated this, he hated feeling so... So useless... He hated his goddamn anxiety for not allowing him to help Tyler during interviews. He hated his depression for making himself so dependent on Tyler. But Tyler never complained. That's why he loved him, because no matter how much he hated himself, he always had Tyler there to love him. His Ty, his fren, his ghost boy. He loved him. And Ty loved him right back.  
Josh was in the middle of a horrid panic attack, huddled in the farthest comer of his room, surrounding himself with blankets. Lightning broke through the atmosphere, causing thunder to boom menacingly. This was not helping.  
The drummer felt his throat close up, cutting off his breathing. This was it. This was how he would die. He would suffocate alone in his hotel room. Then, like an angel, Tyler threw open the door. He ran over to the quivering man and pulled him to his chest.  
"It's okay Josh, I'm here, baby I'm here."  
Said male let out a strangled sounding sob, losing any resolve he had left, and latched onto the singer. "It's just a storm. It can't hurt you. I'm here. You'll be okay."  
Oh Tyler, he always knew what to say. The harder Josh sobbed, the tighter Tyler's grip on him became. They held onto each other for dear life.  
Finally, after what had seemed like hours, Josh's sobs had subsided into quiet hiccups and sniffling.  
The storm outside illuminated Tyler's face, a patient smile greeting the recovering man. "See, you're okay. I'm here, you don't have to worry."  
Josh rubbed his eyes, smiling shyly. "D-do you th-think you could st-st-stay here with me, just for tonight?"  
Tyler's response was a quick kiss to damp chapped lips, "Of course Jish, I'm not going anywhere."  
Burying himself once more in the ghost boy's chest, barely audible, he whispered. "I love you, Ty."  
"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> *does a kickflip* man, my dude, my brain is garbage so my fren cheers me up by writing for my motherfucking otp!!   
> love u babe ❤❤❤❤  
> fun fact!! while they were writing this, they thought of me as josh (and them as tyler, i think) :'') i'm so flattered


End file.
